Correntezas
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Diante ao perigo, Kanon tem poucas escolhas para fazer, antes que façam por ele. Mas se não bastasse o desvio em seu caminho, ele ve também que as pessoas possuem atitudes que sempre nos supreendem. Saga x Kanon / Aiolia x Aiolos x Shura
1. Chapter 1

**Correntezas**

**Capítulo 1**

-Não tenho que ouvir isso! – As mãos caíram ao corpo, em um gesto de total impaciência durante a discussão que se intensificava com cada contra palavra.

-Mas é essa a verdade que você não quer ouvir mesmo. Você sabe que eu tenho a razão, Aiolos.

-Verdade, Kanon? Que verdade? Até agora você só me falou besteira! Já faz quatro anos da minha separação com Saga, para que você pudesse aproveitar a_ sobra_. –O tom foi de sarcasmo e mágoa. Apenas Aiolos sabia da relação incestuosa do ex, que também foi à causa do término de seu relacionamento.

-Tenha mais respeito para falar dele se não quiser perder os dentes! – O tom de ameaça real apenas arrancou um olhar de dúvida e um sorriso de ironia do sagitariano, o que irritou ainda mais Kanon.

-_Quantos_ vão vir me arrancar os dentes? Você e mais quem? _A Pequena Sereia_ do Bian? Isaak? – Riu audivelmente. – Não me faça rir. Aliás, não entendo porque eu estou aqui, discutindo com uma criança.

-Experiência pelo Aiolia, não é?

-O maldito assunto é o Saga! – O geminiano já possuía ira no olhar. Não se importava de ouvir coisas sobre si, mas sobre seu amado irmão, não podia admitir, ainda mais vindo do ex dele, assim como Aiolos que perdia a razão quando maldiziam seu amado irmão.

-É muito atrevimento seu vir no apartamento do **meu** Saga e discutir _comigo_!

-Eu estou aqui porque seu irmão pediu para eu trazer o livro que ele estava precisando para o doutorado dele! E foi você que veio me atazanar quando me viu na porta! Você podia ter evitado pegando o maldito livro e deixando-me ir embora já que ele não estava!

-Então vai! Eu te odeio, vai embora! – Arrancou o livro das mãos dele, contra ao gosto do loiro e foi até a porta, de forma barulhenta com seus passos, para abrir a porta. – Fora, porra.

-Saga vai saber dessa sua grosseria comigo. – Havia permitido ele lhe tirar o livro das mãos, de forma furiosa e birrenta, e ao contrário da ira dele, seu tom havia se tornado mais baixo para combater em palavras.

-É? Foda-se. – Disse, ao lançar um olhar irônico ao outro. Aiolos nada mais respondeu, apenas deixando um olhar de braveza demonstrar como aquela discussão acabou enquanto saía da casa, ouvindo a porta bater atrás de si.

Kanon ao tempo que tentava se acalmar respirando fundo, ajeitou o livro grosso e pesado nos braços. Reconheceu o autor, por já ter lido algumas obras, assim como seu gêmeo, enquanto caminhava até a mesinha próxima à porta, deixando o livro em cima. Pôs ambas as mãos na mesa, balançando a cabeça em negativa, ainda irritado pela discussão e pelo ciúme. E para se acalmar mais, resolveu passar os olhos em algumas páginas, aleatórias, recordando-se de alguns assuntos, até que entre as páginas, encontrou um bilhete. Uma folha azulada de um bloco, com algumas palavras escritas. Reconheceu a grafia de seu gêmeo, algumas notas sobre aquele capítulo, para então virar a folha. Bufou, a princípio não reconheceu a letra, mas a assinatura sim.

"_Só você mesmo para entender isso, te amo. Ass.: Aiolos_". A primeira reação do moreno foi amassar o papel entre os dedos. E tornando a ficar irritado, deixou o papel cair no chão, e saiu de perto do livro, deixando-o aberto. Abriu a porta, saindo, decidindo dar uma volta para espairecer, e depois retornar e conversar com seu companheiro.

**X_x_X**

A porta se abriu após ter sido destrancada, e ainda com a chave na fechadura. -Amor, cheguei. – Anunciou, acreditando que Kanon estava em casa. Entrou, fechando a porta, sem prestar atenção, enquanto olhava pela sala, certificando se seu irmão não estava mesmo por ali. –Mas...? Ele disse que estaria em casa quando eu chegasse... – Deixou sua mochila no chão, enquanto desfrouxava o nó da gravata, o suficiente para sentir-se relaxado na região do pescoço, também quente. Observando a residência, notou o livro aberto de forma displicente em cima do vidro, e também chegou a notar o papel amassado no chão.

Não demorou a ir para próximo do objeto. Fechou o livro, recordando-se de que havia pedido ao loiro aquela edição para seu estudo. Livro um pouco antigo, há anos não lia mais aquela edição, já que tinha as duas seguintes. Depois, pegou o papel, desamassando-o entre os dedos. Deu um suspiro ao ler e recordar aquele bilhete. No fim, aquilo havia se tornado apenas um papel com letras.

Desviou o olhar, situando o que havia acontecido na sua ausência. "_Provavelmente eles brigaram, e provavelmente Kanon achou o bilhete e está pensando mil coisas naquela cabeça que eu amo tanto_". Pensou, para desviar o olhar daquelas palavras sem significado no momento e riu audivelmente. Teria muito o que explicar, sabia, mas não resistia àquele rosto gêmeo, mas mais belo, emburrado.

Naquele momento, assustou-se olhando para trás ao ouvir a fechadura sendo usada, e então a porta sendo aberta.

-Deixei essa droga aberta?

-Kanon? – Foi a vez do mais novo se assustar ao vê-lo ali. Tinha nas mãos uma lata de cerveja, e o rosto fechado em sua expressão. Nitidamente via braveza, e como o conhecia, muito ciúme. E também notou que ele havia percebido o bilhete em suas mãos, outrora amassado.

-Hum. Lendo o bilhete do amante? – O mais velho não conseguia não sorrir, mas o que causou ainda mais ciúme no outro. –Gostou tanto do que leu que está feliz? – O grego deixou o papel em cima da mesa e foi até o irmão, tentou tirar a bebida das mãos dele, mas foi impedido. – Me deixa beber ao menos, também posso me divertir. – Saga manteve-se à frente dele, com o semblante de ternura. Decidiu só ouvir, mesmo sabendo como o seu amado gêmeo estava e se sentira. – Vão casar quando? Sabia que ele veio aqui me ofender?

-Essa edição desse livro saiu no primeiro ano do meu namoro com o Aiolos. – Kanon já não o olhava. Ouvir o nome do sagitariano o estava fazendo perder a estribeira já. O limite da ira já havia se extinguido, para o ódio. Terminou o conteúdo da latinha e a colocou em cima da mesa de vidro. Começou a ignorar o irmão, como o ciúme ainda mais óbvio, além da tristeza que lhe acometia, acreditando que era traído. O gêmeo mais velho percebeu que ele não pretendia continuar lhe ouvindo, mas depois da pausa para observá-lo, continuou. – E esse bilhete ele me escreveu quando comprou o livro para me dar de presente. Acabei deixando o livro na casa dele quando nos separamos. Ele não gosta de Psicologia, e nenhum livro do gênero não lhe interessa mais. E sim, ele veio aqui porque eu pedi para me trazer essa edição, para eu juntar com as seguintes para estudar. Principalmente as atualizações das teorias. – Seu tom era de extrema calma e paciência, transmitia para Kanon que ele não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. –Você não confia em mim?

O mais novo murmurou.

-O que disse?

Kanon murmurou novamente, quando Saga pegou em seu braço com delicadeza.

-Eu disse, "hum". – O moreno mais velho tornou a sorrir. –Você é único para o meu coração. – O soltou, e se afastou, fingindo que iria ignorá-lo, assim, lhe deu as costas, enquanto adentrava a casa e abria seu terno e sua camisa em poucos botões. –É uma pena que você saiu para beber... Eu estava pensando em abrir o vinho que compramos no fim de semana, enquanto fazia a janta para o único homem da minha vida, e assim, começarmos deliciosamente nossa noite.

-Foi só essa latinha...

Saga gargalhou.

**x-x-x**

_**Notas da autora**_.

No conflito interno de fazer dessa historinha uma sequência de poucos capítulos, mas ao mesmo tempo não, já que o enredo não seria assim, tão longo. Porém, houve inspiração para essa história, uns dias atrás enquanto eu assistia televisão. O seriado que eu vi teve um momento que me emocionou, e assim modelei as situações para essa fanfic, e a briga inicial é de extrema importância para o que acontecerá. Pensei também em encerrar bem antes do retorno do Kanon em casa, mas, ele é fofo (e perfeito e mordível 3) e não evitei (porque não gosto de ver o Kanon triste nem em fics 3).

Fanfic em aberto, mas haverá continuação assim que possível.


	2. Chapter 2

**Correntezas**

**Capítulo 2**

Seus dedos dançavam na pele do braço de seu amor. Na outra mão, uma taça de vinho tinto, ao final já. Fechava os olhos, com alegria em seu semblante, conhecia Kanon o suficiente para aquela situação do bilhete amoroso do livro ter chego ao fim muito mesmo antes de começar.

Tornou a abrir seus olhos vendo seu amado agitar suavemente o copo dele também de vinho entre os dedos, enquanto permitia ser envolvido naquele abraço amoroso em cima do sofá da sala de estar. Um filme romântico e famoso passava na televisão, mas um tendo ao outro ali, o filme não importava.

-Você é lindo com ciúme, sabia? Mas mesmo ficando tão belo, não gosto de vê-lo assim.

-É insuportável apenas cogitar em pensá-lo com outro, ainda mais ele. Talvez e u não deva pedir isso, Saga... Mas não peça para ele voltar aqui, não sei o que eu faria...

-Sim, você _deve_ pedir o que quiser para mim. E se é isso que quer, pode deixar. – Suas palavras eram carinhosas, principalmente ao consentir seu pedido, faria o que fosse pela felicidade de Kanon.

-Quando tiver que devolver o livro... Dê a mim e eu devolvo para ele.

-Não se preocupa esse livro não vai retornar para ele, acima de tudo era meu não é. – Ouviu um resmungo em compreensão do gêmeo, devido ao vinha que ele finalizava. –Quer mais vinho, amor?

-Sim, eu aceito, mas antes, quero um beijo. – Virou o rosto em direção ao mais velho, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Logo, a distância entre as faces diminuíram e um beijo ocorreu, um selinho demorado e carinhoso. –Hum. Que gosto de uva. – Riu, juntamente com seu namorado.

-Você cheira a uva, amor, é gostoso. – Saga esticou seu braço para buscar na mesa ao lado do sofá, a garrafa com poucas doses para o fim, e então, levou à frente do amado, para servir-lhe. –Cuidado...

-E você cheira a morango. – Novamente riu. –Sabe, eu adoro—Opa. – Em um segundo de descuidado, algumas gotas de uva escorreram pelo copo e caírem ao abdômen discretamente exposto do mais novo por conta das carícias do irmão.

-Desculpa, Kanon. – Seu tom era de preocupado, quando parou de servi-lo para repousar a garrafa. As gostas escorreram suavemente até o cós da calça dele.

-Acho que você precisa limpar isso, Sa... – O olhou falsamente inocente, e o outro, notando a malícia _subliminar_ naquelas palavras, procurou se ajeitar.

-Você tem razão, vinho mancha. Senta, vou limpar. – Kanon saiu do meio de suas pernas e se endireitou no assento de tecido macio. As costas estavam relaxadas, e mais uma vez inocente, olhava para seu copo com poucos dedos cheio. O moreno mais velho levantou do sofá, pôs seu copo junto à garrafa, e ficou em pé à frente dele.

-Não precisa de pano...

-Quem disse que eu ia usar algo além da minha língua? – Sua expressão denunciava malícia, e o geminiano ao sofá, sorriu ao canto dos lábios, lançando um olhar carregado de desejo, e permaneceu com o contato visual com ele, enquanto via Saga afastar suas pernas, usando uma das suas, em seguida, se ajoelhou para subiu um pouco mais sua camiseta.

O contato visual se findou, e o mais velho observou o estrago da bebida no corpo do amado. Não se demorou a tocar a ponta de sua língua na amostra do líquido bordô. Kanon estremeceu com o contato da carícia, arrepiando-se. Tomou mais um gole de vinho, enquanto observava luxuriosamente aquela cena sensual que se formava. Havia satisfação em sua expressão, por mais que estar em submissão à ele lhe desse prazer, também se perdida no deleito ao ver seu gêmeo em certas situações _abaixo_ de si.

O grego apenas apoiava as mãos na parte interna das coxas dele, enquanto sua língua brincava na pele do moreno. Em seguida, deixou as carícias mais intensas, usando seus lábios. Distribuía beijos na mesma região, e de forma rara, mordia. Pois tinha outras intenções, e como sempre, evitava ter pressa, preferia aproveitar a satisfação de Kanon com as brincadeiras.

-Amor... – O geminiano que assistia murmurou, depois de alguns gemidos de intensidades alternadas. O gêmeo acabou por cessar suas brincadeiras, mas não pela atenção que o outro lhe chamou. O olhou, umedecendo os lábios, agora com a expressão inocente, a mesma usada pelo irmão.

Tornou a olhar para o corpo dele, notando sua excitação. Sorriu com malícia para então começar a usar suas mãos cujos dedos foram de encontro ao zíper da calça dele instantes depois. Abriu com facilidade.

-Meu bebê quer um alívio... – Kanon suspirou em resposta, tomando mais um breve gole da bebida que foi interrompido ao sentir os lábios dele lhe envolvendo o sexo. Houve um gemido intenso, então encostou sua cabeça ao sofá, fechando os olhos, e tornando a gemer enquanto seu amor lhe sugava com _fome_.

**x-x-x**

-Não quer ir para casa? Você tem que trabalhar amanhã e eu estou morto de sono, amor... – Seus olhos piscavam demoradamente pela sonolência, quando suas mãos envolveram o pulso do mais velho em uma conversa discreta e longe dos demais. Saga o fitou, preocupado.

-Você tem razão, são onze e meia da noite. E essa música alta na sala já está me dando dor de cabeça. Fica aqui, vou falar com o Milo. – Kanon consentiu quando o irmão saiu de perto de si e foi atrás do escorpiano.

-Ei, cara. – Houve um toque discreto ao braço do escorpiano ao reencontrá-lo. Estava em companhia de Aiolos e Camus, que apresentava certo mau humor pela barulheira.

-Saga. – Cessou a conversa com o namorado e o amigo, para dar-lhe atenção. –Não vai embora, né?

-Preciso. Está tarde, e eu tenho que trabalhar.

-Posso ir com vocês? – Houve um tom simpático do sagitariano. –Sei que estão sem carro, pegamos um táxi e eu desço na rua de vocês, é mais perto para mim.

-Tudo bem, te damos carona.

-Não! Não vão agora! – O anfitrião lamentou, mas sem sucesso.

-Desculpa, mas precisamos mesmo. Obrigado pelo convite e pela festa e nos falamos amanhã, Milo.

-Ah! Está bem, boa noite. E eu que agradeço por terem aparecido.

-Boa noite, Camus.

-_Bonne nuit_, meninos. – Despediu-se, com um sorriso simpático.

-Tchau. – Disse o sagitariano ao dar um tapinha no ombro do loiro.

Saga e Aiolos saíram da companhia do casal, indo em direção ao lugar que havia deixado Kanon. –Kan, vamos? – Um leve toque em seu braço para indicar-lhe que eram para sair dali, porém, o mais novo desaprovou com o olhar o terceiro, Saga percebeu e deu um suspiro para responder. –Ele pediu carona no táxi para descer na nossa rua. – O mais novo cerrou os olhos, quieto, mas se adiantou para fora da casa, seguido pelo namorado e pelo sagitariano.

Havia um ponto de táxi com poucos carros no quarteirão adiante. –Ah, lembrei, preciso tirar dinheiro.

-Eu tenho Sa. – O mais novo se sentiu apreensivo por alguma razão. A rua escura, vazia.

-Não, Kanon, nada disso. – Saga os conduziu até um caixa eletrônico no final da rua.

-Saga, não precisa.

Aiolos permanecia em silêncio, de certa cara feia, por conta da briga com o geminiano no dia anterior, e para evitar problemas, preferiu o silêncio. Kanon respirou fundo frustrado por ter perdido a resolução do dinheiro, assim, Saga se colocou à frente do caixa, com o irmão e o amigo cada um de seu lado, e os três dividiram um silêncio breve.

-Bem que você podia ir para casa sozinho, Aiolos. Ou pedia para o seu irmão vir te buscar.

-Já não chega um irmão, agora é o meu que você quer? – Ambos trocavam um olhar de raiva.

-Tanto faz, o Aiolia ou o Shura que vive no seu pé.

-Shura é meu namorado caso você não saiba. E Shu não está na cidade.

-Coitado, ele é tão legal.

-Vocês dois, parem. Não quero briga na minha frente.

-Aiolos veio para segurar vela, Saga.

-Vou perder meu tempo assistindo uma _pegação incestuosa_? Tem certeza, Kanon?

-Silêncio! Passa o dinheiro. Agora. – Uma voz grave e mais alta que a discussão dos dois era evidente. Saga então sentiu algo pressionado em suas costas. – Não é para virar, só me dê o dinheiro, sem movimentos bruscos. – Kanon discretamente quis se certificar, e seu rosto perdeu a cor ao ver nas costas de seu gêmeo, o cano de um revólver.

-Saga... – Murmurou, aflito, suas mãos acima da cabeça tremiam de nervoso pela situação, pelo desespero que lhe tomava. Aiolos teve a mesma atitude, colocando suas mãos na cabeça. E só faltava Saga, que ergueu as mãos devagar com as notas em sua mão.

O desconhecido pegou grosseiramente o dinheiro do gêmeo. –Tão bem vestidos, tem certeza que é só isso de dinheiro que vocês têm? –A arma não havia mudado de posição. Aiolos estava assustado, mas sabia que em situações assim, deveria ficar calmo e não ser brusco, Saga idem, mas Kanon, tomado pelo nervoso, pela visão do revolver em seu amado irmão, precisava salvá-lo, sabia que tudo podia esperar de uma situação como essa, e não podia só olhar Saga exposto a uma linha tênue entre a vida e a morte.

-Espera! – Kanon se virou para o estranho. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos, procurando a sua carteira. –Eu tenho mais.

-Kanon! – Saga gritou em desespero, sentindo a pressão deixar de existir contra sua pele e perceber que o foco da situação era seu amor. O sagitariano não se conformou como a situação virou, preocupando-se com os gêmeos, e também murmurou o nome do mais novo.

-Tira as mãos dos bolsos. Tira as mãos dos bolsos! – A arma passou a apontar para o mais novo, e mesmo diante dos gritos de ordens do assaltante, Kanon não obedeceu.

Aiolos notou que uma tragédia aconteceria ali, principalmente por ver que o estranho pressionava cada vez mais o dedo no gatilho.

-Kanon! – Sabia que o gatilho seria apertado em qualquer segundo. Em um movimento rápido, o loiro saiu de seu lugar e empurrou Kanon que bateu de costas conta a parede dos caixas.

-NÃO! – A negação do gêmeo mais velho foi a última coisa a ser ouvida.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora**.

Costumo seguir certo padrão em minhas fics, dependendo da história e de seu tamanho. Eu não encerraria nessa cena exatamente, o faria um pouco além, mas o limite da escrita equivalente ao primeiro capítulo chegou mais rápido do que eu pensei.

Logo, o clímax aqui ocorreu, mas existe mais um ponto a ser trabalhado, de acordo com o seriado que eu vi. (Que será revelado no último capítulo. Senão seria _spoiler_ para essa história).

E mais uma vez, em breve o próximo capítulo.

Não, não podia ser o perfeito Kanon. E _dessa vez_, não o Saga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Correntezas**

**Capítulo 3**

-Eu gostaria de ver o Aiolos... – O leonino irrompeu a porta do hospital e logo estava na recepção, tremendo pelo nervoso. A recepcionista se assustou, e logo abria a boca para lhe responder.

-Aiolia. – O mais novo ignorou a mulher ao ouvir seu nome e reconhecer a voz que lhe chamava.

-Shura! E obrigado. – Agradeceu à moça que lhe deu atenção, e foi para junto do capricorniano. –Quero ver meu irmão! – Pegou com tal força no braço do moreno que ele gemeu.

-Não podemos vê-lo agora, ele está na UTI.

-O que aconteceu? E conta direito! Como ele está? – Cada pergunta levava segundos para serem feitas, e Shura se perdeu, não entendo direito.

-Ele foi operado, conseguiram tirar a bala. E hoje ele ficará em observação na UTI, mas ele está se recuperando. – Viu Aiolia esconder o rosto entre as mãos e chorar. Teve que ser forte para não agir como ele, e então, foi ao seu encontro. –Vamos lá para a sala de espera. Saga, Kanon, Milo e Camus estão lá.

-O que foi que houve? – Acabou perguntando novamente depois do seu choro breve ter cessado.

-Aiolos foi naquela festa do Milo que você e eu não fomos, depois ele foi embora com os gêmeos, e eles foram assaltados. Ele foi salvar o Saga e o Kanon, e levou um tiro nas costas, e foi por muita sorte que ele continua mexendo as pernas. – Lhe respondia quando o leonino aquiesceu se encontrar com os demais. –Me sinto culpado, eu poderia ter ficado na cidade...

-Não, e eu? Fiquei em casa estudando ao invés de ter ido com ele. Ou pior, ele podia ter me ligado eu ia pegá-lo de carro!

-Aiolia, vai ficar tudo bem. Embora ambos nos sentimos culpado...

-Aiolos ia odiar ouvir isso de vocês. – Shura deu um leve e breve sorriso ao ouvir a voz do escorpiano, percebendo que chegaram à sala de aguardo dos familiares e amigos.

-Ele pode achar ruim, isso não era para ter acontecido! – Aiolia ainda se opôs impaciente. Viu Shura sentar-se, sério em seu semblante. Depois seu olhar caiu em Milo e Camus, juntos ao canto da sala, em pé, assim como Saga e Kanon, abraçados. O semblante do mais velho era de preocupação e do mais novo, de tristeza. Mas duvidava que fosse pela situação do irmão.

Respirou fundo, ainda nervoso e foi até Saga. Pegou no braço de Kanon e o forçou a desfazer aquele abraço.

-Aiolia, que estupido! – O gêmeo mais novo retrucou.

-Para mim chega! Saga, essa foi a gota d'água! Você só _fodeu _a vida do meu irmão! – Sua voz elevou-se alguns timbres e todos os presentes se voltaram ao loiro leonino. –O Aiolos está sempre sofrendo por sua causa! Agora ele está aí, nessa cama desse maldito hospital, quase ficou paraplégico! Você tem noção do que você fez? – Seu dedo indicador já apontava no peito dele dolorosamente.

-Aiolia, se toca. – Kanon interviu, empurrando o mais novo para longe do irmão. –Quem é você para falar assim com ele? Aliás que o Saga nada teve com isso! E outra você tem noção do que é ver uma arma apontada para o meu irmão? Você não estava lá! Não viu, então cala a boca, porra.

-Eu não vi! Mas olha o resultado! Saga se safo Aiolos naquela cama! Quem deveria passar a _dirigir_ cadeira de rodas deveria ser o Saga! E cala a boca você! Era seu irmão que deveria estar lá dentro! Não o meu! – Kanon, já irritado e ficando ainda mais nervoso pelo que ouvia, levantou a mão prestes em direção da face do leonino. Saga percebeu e segurou seu pulso. O próprio Aiolia também notou, mas nada disse, apenas o olhou em ira. Saga havia estado quieto durante a discussão, para si, Aiolia estava_ surpreendentemente_ certo.

Todos os outros presentes observavam tensos a cena que ocorria. Shura ameaçou levantar e parar com a situação, mas Camus se adiantou à frente, se colocando entre os gêmeos e o leonino. –Basta. – Não demonstrou sua irritação, mas sim sua falta de paciência. –Kanon, e você principalmente Aiolia, pare. A situação é delicada para todos, não só para os gêmeos ou para apenas você. E discutir em pleno hospital, e saírem aos tapas... – Olhou bem inexpressivo ao geminiano. –É algo infantil e desnecessário. Isso não vai trazer a noite de ontem de volta, e nem o Aiolos irá levantar mais rápido daquela cama. Infelizmente aconteceu, mas ele está em boa recuperação e está respondendo bem, portanto eu acho melhor cada um ir para seu canto, espairecer ou voltar depois. – Após as palavras do aquariano, um silêncio se estendeu por minutos ali dentro. Milo havia dado um leve sorriso pela atitude do namorado, mas foi algo breve, tornando a sua preocupação anterior.

Kanon ainda próximo de seu gêmeo se aquietou, mas manteve-se em pé. Viu uma manifestação dos braços de Saga, e o olhou, mas ele não lhe fitava. Pegou em sua mão, e poucos segundos depois, o mais velho soltou, se afastou e saiu dali. –Saga... – Não ia deixar seu amado perambular sozinho. –Parabéns, Aiolia. Você é muito sem noção.

-Vá se ferrar, Kanon. – Respondeu, e Camus bufou impaciente.

-Amor, amor. – O geminiano chamava-lhe a atenção enquanto o seguia. Sabia que Saga estava consternado e chateado.

-Aiolia está certo.

-Não, ele não está.

-Sim, está. – Parou no caminho e o olhou triste. –Você quase levou um tiro. Eu deveria ter reagido naquela hora, assim eu levava aquele tiro, que era o certo. Era para mim aquilo.

-Não vou ouvir esse absurdo. Eu não ia permitir Saga, não adianta. Lamento pelo Aiolos, mas, mas eu reagi daquele jeito porque eu senti que pegaria você, e eu não ia permitir ou me perdoar caso algo acontecesse à você.

-Não adianta, era para mim aquilo, e ferrei o Aiolos, e quase perdi você.

-Eu estou aqui. Você não ia me perder.

-Kanon, era uma bala!

-Amor. – Preocupou-se com aquela exaltação, e no instante seguinte, percebeu que ele não aguentaria as lágrimas. Odiava ver Saga chorando. Pegou suas mãos, para ele se acalmar, e em seguida tocou seu rosto, buscando por seu olhar. –Eu sei que você não permitiria nada ocorrer comigo. Eu também agi da mesma forma... Mas se acalma, me perdoa por ter fingido aquela imprudência, mas eu não vi outra saída. – Sorriu levemente ao ver as mãos dele cobrirem as suas.

-Você fez de propósito. - Concluiu. –E se fosse você naquela cama? Ou pior, se tivesse sido um tiro fatal naquele momento? – O mais velho fechou os olhos e fungou.

-Saga... – O viu ficar ainda mais triste. Seus dedos pressionaram os lugares que tocava, queria dar-lhe a certeza de que estava tudo bem e estava ali para ele, por mais cruel ou difícil que fosse a situação. –Você não se livraria de mim tão fácil.

-... Desculpa, eu preciso... Como disse o Camus, espairecer... – Soltou as mãos do mais novo, se afastando e saindo dali. Kanon abraçou a si mesmo, olhando-o se afastar com tristeza.

Compreendia o namorado, embora não concordasse com sua visão. Recordou-se das palavras de Aiolia, o que novamente lhe irritou. Decidiu então despedir-se dos colegas e voltar para casa, depois retornaria com Saga, para uma nova visita ao sagitariano.

Desejava conversar com o loiro sobre o ocorrido. E precisava. Estava ansioso por seu despertar.

**x-x-x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Correntezas**

**Capítulo 4**

Adentrou em casa, trancando a porta e jogando a chave em cima da mesinha ali perto. Despia seu casaco preto demoradamente, de forma exausta. Notou o silêncio e a escuridão da residência, presumindo que Kanon já estava na cama, então aproveitou para olhar o relógio, vendo que estava tarde. Colocou a peça de roupa em seus braços e depois de tirar seus sapatos, foi para o quarto.

Abriu a porta, anteriormente encostada, o fez silencioso, mas viu o irmão sentado na cama, coberto, vendo algo na televisão, que não reconheceu. Kanon percebeu sua presença, e sua expressão amenizou. Saga ainda permanecia perturbado com os recentes acontecimentos.

-Você... Não saiu para beber, não é? – Perguntou o mais novo ao assistir seu namorado colocar o casaco à beirada da cama, para começar a se despir.

-Não tive ânimo para isso... – Kanon não teve o contato visual que queria então se remexeu na cama, ajoelhando-se, e aproveitou para iniciar um abraço quando seu irmão sentou de costas para si, enquanto terminava de despir o _jeans_. –Amor, você vai ver, vai ficar tudo bem...

-Espero... Embora eu não esteja tão bem assim. – O outro suspirou após aquelas palavras, para depois sentir as mãos dele em cima de seus braços e seu rosto virar para o lado, para fita-lo, e correspondendo, colocou seu queixo no ombro de Saga.

-Vem deitar. Você precisa descansar.

-Vou tomar um banho, e já venho.

-Não precisa.

-Não tomei banho hoje, amor.

-Não precisa, você é cheiroso. – Um riso do mais velho não evitou de sair.

-Você já tomou?

-Sim, quando cheguei.

-Você que não precisa.

-Vem, darei um banho em você. – Soltou seu gêmeo do abraço e levantou da cama.

-Kan... – Disse, ao vê-lo se despir pelo caminho e ir direto para o banheiro. Foi ignorado, e sorriu leve e carinhoso. Em seguida, terminou de tirar sua roupa e foi atrás do namorado.

Pegou Kanon abrindo o chuveiro, a água caiu fria. Entrou mesmo assim, ante à ele. Seu irmão acompanhou, e ambos sentiram a água esquentando aos poucos, enquanto o mais novo regulava a temperatura. Colocou-se por debaixo do jato por completo, fechando os olhos e sentindo a água.

Sentiu Kanon se aproximar e pôr as mãos em seu peito, em seguida, sentiu os lábios dele em um leve carinho. Abriu seus olhos e o olhou, com um semblante terno enquanto suas mãos o envolviam, encostou sua cabeça e cabelos molhados nos dele, e seus braços, lhe envolveram em sua cintura.

**x-x-x**

-Ele foi para o quarto logo cedo, e já pode receber visitas.

-Saga e eu estaremos aí daqui a pouco então. Aiolia está aí, aliás?

-Sim, ele dormiu aqui, ele e o Shura. Camus e eu chegamos há algum tempo. Saga está melhor?

-Não muito, mas está melhorando. Ele está se sentindo tão culpado.

-Ainda mais por você ter reagido. Imagino como ele se sente...

-Não tente me dar bronca.

-Então a gente espera por vocês. Camus tem que trabalhar.

-E você tá fazendo o que, vagabundo?

-Folgado você, nossa. Meu chefe me deixou ir mais tarde, tenho reunião com cliente.

-O Grande Milo com chefe, essa eu não entendo.

-Estou quase para virar gerente, Kanon.

-O problema é o "quase" né? E para mim você não vende carro.

-Você quer que eu dê a você um Porsche. De graça, Kanon.

-Somos amigos, mereço crédito e posso ser sua carta de apresentação.

-E eu não simplesmente vendo carros, vendo Porsches. Beijos na sua bunda linda, Kanon.

-Ah, não é um carro, é avião, né? E essa reunião, você vai vender quantos carros dessa vez?

-Meu cliente está para fechar negócio com três.

-E você se acha.

-Não enche.

-Vá vender aviões e depois a gente conversa. – O geminiano gargalhou maldoso e desligou o celular na cara do amigo.

-Eu ouvi você rindo, o que houve? – Um resquício de sorriso ao canto dos lábios surgiu, mas em seu olhar, ciúme.

-Milo estava me cobrando. E ele está me devendo um carro.

-Amo o Milo, mas ele se acha com esse emprego dele que é foda. – Riu.

-Ama ele é? – Kanon saiu de perto do namorado, com manha. Saga notou e sorriu com malícia.

-Meu bebê com ciúme? – Trocava de roupa para sair, mas ao ver o ciúme dele, desistiu de continuar a se vestir, ficando só com a calça, e jogando sua camiseta em cima da cama. Pegou em seu braço, brusco. –Vejo que vamos demorar à visita.

O mais novo recebeu um beijo. Colocou a mão na nuca do namorado, que assim que iniciou a carícia, explorava a sua boca com desejo. Mas pouco tempo depois, cessou, e o olhou. –Sa, que tal se formos logo visita-lo? Voltamos para casa depois... – Sorriu com malícia, enquanto seus lábios tornavam a se aproximar dos dele, roçando-os. –Voltamos para casa e fazemos amor.

-Seus planos sempre são perfeitos. – Roubou um selinho, para então se afastarem e voltarem a se aprontar.

**x-x-x**

-Enfim, chegaram. – Milo os recebeu com um sorriso travesso. Camus ao seu lado apenas maneou a cabeça em um comprimento, então o escorpiano buscou sua mão, para colocar-se ao seu lado, e sua cabeça, deitar ao ombro do aquariano. – Shura está lá com ele, daqui a pouco sai. Só pode entrar até dois.

-Não disse que Aiolia estava aqui?

-Ele foi comer alguma coisa. – Segundos depois, o capricorniano surgiu diante ao corredor.

-Vamos, Kan?

-Falo para o Aiolia não interromper.

-Seria ótimo, Milo. – Kanon ficou silencioso, e o irmão, lançou ao escorpiano um olhar sério, para depois caminharem até o fim do corredor, chegando assim, à Aiolos.

-Ei. – Saga, chegou ao cumprimento. Aproximou-se, e tocou na mão do sagitariano, deum um sorriso ao ver o loiro lhe olhar. E Kanon, encostou-se à porta, ainda mais quieto, e com certo ciúme.

-Achei... Que... Não viriam... Visitar-me. – Seus dedos se encontraram ao do geminiano, depois, seu olhar encontrou-se com o mais novo. –Kanon.

-Hm. Como está se sentindo? – Perguntou, educado, mas ao mesmo tempo em que não tinha interessa em como ele se sentia, se preocupava por conta do que houve.

-Com sono. – O loiro deu um breve e cansado riso. – Você está bem? – Levantou o olhar, fitando Saga, com preocupação.

-Não muito... Mas estou melhor de vê-lo. – Kanon se contorceu atrás. Sentiu uma ligeira vontade, sádica, em serrar a mão do loiro por estar naquele carinho na mão de seu homem. Então, bufou ao ver ambos trocarem um sorriso.

Saga soltou a mão do loiro, e a poucos passos, foi até seu namorado. Não havia percebido seu ciúme, seus dedos buscaram o suporte do cinto de sua calça, enroscando-se nele, trazendo o mais novo para si. –Não iremos tomar muito de seu tempo, além do que, Aiolia já deve estar subindo.

-Tudo bem... Sei... Que agradeço... Terem vindo, eu não... Esperava-os. – Um silêncio se instalou no quarto, apesar de que Saga ainda sorria, e Kanon, parecia vagar em seus pensamentos, já dissimulando o ciúme.

-Amor, estou com muita sede... Pode comprar uma água para mim, por favor? – Aiolos ouviu, curioso, suspirando. O gêmeo mais velho deu um selinho em seu namorado.

-Depois volto. Comporte-se, Kan. – Saga logo estava fora do quarto. E o silêncio retornou, enquanto o mais novo caminhava até a cama.

-Obrigado por vir aqui, Kanon, mesmo não me suportando. – Seu sorriso foi sinceramente agradecido e aliviado.

-Aiolos, posso... Fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Porque você me protegeu? Nem gostamos um do outro. – Abraçou a si mesmo, com o olhar vago.

-E deixar você levar um tiro?

-Volto a dizer, não gostamos um do outro.

-Como Saga se sentiria ao vê-lo baleado no chão? Ou nessa cama?

-Saga não é _mais_ da sua conta.

-Mas eu não quis nenhum dos dois sofrendo um pelo outro por conta de um tiro.

-Nossa como você é hipócrita. Aiolia e Shura estão de coração na mão. – Diante a confissão dele, sentiu certo ciúme, mas isso dissimilou segundos depois ao retornar com o pensamento dele ter se exposto para salvá-lo. E também, não via a situação da mesma forma que ele.

-Saga só tem você, e você só tem a ele.

-Você ainda não me respondeu. Por acaso fez isso por ainda amar o meu irmão? Foi à casa dele, quis vir embora da festa com ele, levou um tiro por ele...

-Kanon, você está _fantasiando_ as coisas. – Se ajeitou à cama, dolorosamente. –Será mesmo que eu ainda ajo como se amasse o Saga? Depois do que houve?

O mais novo começou com passos breves pelo quarto, pensativo. Seu semblante era sério, juntamente com ciúme e inconformado. Sentia-se agradecido, demais, pela atitude do sagitariano, mas sentia que havia algo além daquela toda boa vontade, e em sua cabeça, ainda rondava a cena da noite anterior, da arma em seu amado. Aiolos não queria demonstrar sua tristeza pela própria situação, sabia que Aiolia estava vulnerável por sua tristeza, tinha que ser forte por ele, ser forte por seu namorado, Shura, que mesmo não demonstrando, tanto quando o leonino, estava abalado com sua situação atual. Percebia o quanto sua presença era desagradável ao geminiano ali, mas não se arrependia de ter-se arriscado para salvar os gêmeos. Mais que muitos outros motivos, sabia o quanto Kanon era especial para seu ex.

-Só não entendo. Também não entendo o que havia na cabeça daquele desgraçado para apontar a arma para o meu irmão. – Seu tom de voz havia se elevado um pouco.

-Kanon, infelizmente o mundo é cruel. E naquele momento, eu apaguei o que Saga me fez no passado, para salvar você. Eu sei, na pele, o quanto você é especial para ele. – Seus olhos cederam a se umidificarem.

-Saga traiu você quando namoravam. – Parou de andar e cruzou os braços.

-Ele me traiu com você. Eu peguei vocês dois. – Seu olhar havia se tornado frio, e falava, já não sentindo a amargura de antes quando se recordava.

-Então, porque praticamente dar a sua vida para nós?

-Kanon, o que importa? – Havia ficado irritado com o geminiano, acreditando que ele ainda insistia em um ciúme desnecessário, e assim, sua voz se alterou. –Eu salvei a sua vida!

-A noite de ontem não deveria ter acontecido!

-Para com essa frescura! Para de jogar seu ciúme em cima de mim! Não quero o Saga, já dei ele para você naquela noite que você o tirou de mim. E _salvei a sua vida_! Não quero que me ame a partir de agora, mas você me deve ao menos seguir a diante com o Saga, como se nada houvesse acontecido! Você me deve, Kanon! – O moreno comprimiu os lábios, ainda com o semblante sério. Ouviu-o mencionar seu ciúme, mas já não sentia. Podia não gostar do sagitariano, mas também lhe perturbava quase tê-lo perdido em uma fatalidade. O loiro aumentou ainda mais sua voz. –Salvei o Saga para você e você para ele! Se não sabe, ele morreria se algo acontecesse à você. Portanto, o mínimo que deve fazer é viver com ele e pisar em cima do que aconteceu. – Desviou o olhar, seus olhos, marejados, mas ainda segurou seu choro.

-Pisar em cima da sua vida? – Soltou, irritado. Aiolos o olhou, com certo choque no olhar, não esperava por aquela resposta.

-Eu estou vivo, não estou? Foi a mesma coisa que disse ao meu irmão. Eu estou vivo e estou com ele, acho que é melhor do que se remoer pela noite passada no que deveria ter sido ou não.

-Isso não tem graça.

-Não contei piada. É a verdade. Aiolia ainda me têm, e você está me vendo aqui, praticamente curado.

-Você deveria se sentir revoltado! – Sua voz tornou a aumentar.

-E não acha que eu estou? Afinal, fui eu que levei a droga da bala nas minhas costas. Mas tenho que pensar que para o que houve, foi tudo bem. Tudo muito bem!

Kanon balançou a cabeça em negativa, quando ouviu a porta se abrir em pressa. –Eu ouvi vozes exaltadas. –Saga frisou sério, com uma garrafa de água nas mãos. – Está tudo bem?

-Já terminei minha conversa com ele. – Com a voz seca, ainda bravo, se afastou do namorado e saiu do quarto. O mais velho procurou entender o que aconteceu dentro do dormitório, mas não obteve resposta. Aiolos, na mesma expressão que o geminiano mais novo, fitava algum ponto do quarto, ignorando o outro. O gêmeo então saiu e foi atrás do irmão. No mesmo instante, Aiolia, Shura e Milo adentraram o quarto.

O sagitariano se pôs a chorar ao ver Aiolia se aproximar. E o leonino, sentiu-se levemente furioso, resmungando palavras contra os gêmeos. E uma das mãos do capricorniano pousou em seus fios.

**x-x-x**

Os braços do mais velho lhe envolviam fortemente a cintura. Os dedos aproveitaram para puxar mais o cobertor para ambos. O mais novo encostou sua cabeça a do namorado que lhe depositou um beijo delicado em sua bochecha.

-Você realmente não vai me contar o que aconteceu naquele quarto? – Kanon ficou em silêncio. –Parecia tudo bem.

-Amor eu...

-Porque brigaram...?

-... No começo, eu, hum, estava com ciúme. Achava que ele ainda sentia algo por você...

-Kan...

-Não... Mas no fundo... Você sabe, eu não sei me abrir com aquele... – Fez uma pausa, evitando o xingamento em mente. –Não gosto nada dele. Mas não me conformo que ele... Prejudicou-se para nos salvar... Ele disse que fez isso pela gente. Por mim.

-Eu falei que não precisava sentir-se enciumado.

-Você... Iria comigo, visita-lo amanhã? – O mais velho deu um terno sorriso.

-Só se você me der um beijo. – Kanon virou o rosto e seus lábios se encontraram com o dele, apaixonadamente.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora.**

Schluss.

Aiolos está muito bem, se recuperou e foi para casa haha.

_Fic_ inspirada em um episódio que acho triste e reflexiva do seriado _"Um Maluco No Pedaço"_. É, por incrível que pareça. Amo tanto escrever e com os gêmeos que as idéias surgem dos lugares mais inusitados. E eu avisei das loucuras.

Por fim, acabou.

Amo dar destaque ao perfeito Kanon. 3


End file.
